Drowned Rat
by Fuzzball457
Summary: 'His last thought before fading out was Where is Dean? And then nothing.' Drowning/limp Sam, Protective Dean and John. Weechester, not a deathfic and no slash.
1. Part 1 Sam's POV

**So here is the first chapter of my newest story. I hope you like it. The end is a bit fuzzy-like, but it's kinda Sam's thoughts and he's kinda drowning right now so…**

**Also, I realize this isn't really Sam's POV because it's third person, but it's kinda Sam centric…**

**Ages: Sam 16, Dean 20, idk how old that makes John…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em. Supernatural and it's characters don't belong to me – no infringement intended.**

Drowned Rat

Part 1 Sam's POV

_Oh shit. _Was all Sam managed to think as the icy water consumed his body.

_Stupid spirit._ The spirit of a little boy who had drowned when an inattentive father didn't notice him get caught in the undercurrent. Now the restless spirit was on a mission to drown everyone who dared come near the lake. Not that many people did. The lake was known for its sharp rocks and nasty undercurrents.

Well somehow it had managed to not only get the drop on the Winchesters, but actually get a hold on Sam, who was promptly yanked off the dock and below the surface.

Sam thrashed around, desperately trying to get his head above surface or at least get a hold on the edge of the dock. Suddenly there was a strong hand around his wrist pulling him up. At the same time there was something strong pulling him down. _Don't let go!_ Sam pleaded of the hand pulling him towards the surface. Another hand broke surface and grabbed just above Sam's elbow. He could sort of make out the shape of a person kneeling on the dock, but it was unclear who.

Sam was vaguely aware of someone calling his name from above surface, but it was muffled and watery.

With a force that could only come from something supernatural, Sam was yanked out of the warm hand's grasp and further down at an alarmingly fast rate.

Down.

Down.

Almost total darkness. Total and encompassing.

_I'm gonna die! No, don't think like that! I'm not gonna die! Oh yes, I am. I'm at least twenty-feet below the surface now…_ Sam's mind viciously reapeated.

All of a sudden, there was a splashing noise that sounded far away and the grip on his ankle weakened slightly. Sam struggled like a fish out of water – or more like a drowning boy _in _water – and managed to get a bit higher.

However his needy yet deprived lungs were starting to ache so intensely Sam felt sure they were going to collapse – either that or they would explode.

_What the heck is that? _Something strong wrapped around his chest and pulled him upward as though trying to separate him from his lower-half which was still in the grips of the spirit. Sam attempted to force his eyes open, but they refused to work. He tried to struggle free of whatever it was that was holding him, but his arms also refused to work.

Why couldn't his body just do as it was told? Was that really so much to ask?

Sam's head was getting cloudier and cloudier as if someone had turned on some switch.

His last thought before fading out was _Where is Dean? _And then nothing.

**XXX**

**So what did you think?**

**A question – this story is two parts, divided into four chapters…**

**Chapter 1 – Part 1 Sam's POV**

**Chapter 2 – Part 1 Dean's POV**

**Chapter 3 – Part 2 Sam's POV**

**Chapter 4 – Part 2 Dean's POV**

**Now, should I include John's POV in there? Like chapter 3 be part 1 John's POV? It would be diffrent the Dean's because they seperate for a bit, you'll find out more about that in the second chapter, but anyway. Should I just stick with Sam and Dean? Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Next chapter should be up by Saturday.**


	2. Part 1 Dean's POV

**Author's Note: Hey, here's the next chapter, sorry it's late, I had such a crazy day. Anyway, this chapter has more of an explanation of what actually happened. Enjoy!**

**Ages: Sam 16, Dean 20**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. I don't own supernatural or it's character ect. **

Chapter 2: Part 1 Dean's POV

'_God, my back is killing me_' was all Dean though as he and John dug up the grave of the young boy. Sam was somewhere behind keeping watch.

For some stupid reason, once they boy's body was recovered they buried it right next to the lake that had become his grave.

Dean stole a backwards glance at Sam. He was standing on the edge of the dock, gripping the rock filled shotgun.

Not a second after turning back to the grave, Dean heard a small yelp from behind him. Both him and his dad whipped around to see Sam flying through the air. Dean dropped his shovel and snagged his shotgun off the ground.

He wasn't actually sure where the spirit was, but he sure as hell wasn't letting ghis brother become the next drowned victim in the lake.

"Sam!" He called as Sam splashed into the water, flailing like crazy.

"Sam!" John called from behind Dean. Dean dropped to his knees at the end of the dock. He attempted to grab one of Sam's occasionally surfacing limgs.

Finally he managed to grab Sam's wrist. Sam's hand instinctively closed around Dean's hand. Sam was holding on so tight that his fingernails began to dig into Dean's hand.

"Sammy!" Dean cried as the hand holding so tightly began to slip from his grip.

Dean thrust his other hand into the water and grabbed lower on Sam's arm.

With on mighty tug downwards, Sam was jerked from his grip. Dean stood up to dive in, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Take you jacket off, Dean" Dean gaped at him. True the leather jacket was a hand-me-down from John, but how could John possibly value it over Sam's life?

"That way," John said seeing the disbelieving look cross Dean's face, "you'll have something warm to put on once you surface.

_Oh, right. _Dean though. Why on Earth didn't he think of that? He couldn't risk getting sick when Sam was hurt. Also, why the hell did he jump to that conclusion about his dad?

Dean stripped the jacket off and handed it to John.

"I'm going to torch the bones, so you shouldn't have too much trouble." With that John turned and sprinted towards the now dug-up grave as he pulled out his lighter.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He dove head-first into the water. It was shockingly cold, but Dean barely noticed. He could barely make out a sinking shadow in the distance more commonly known as Sam.

Dean propelled himself forward. Sam was clearly barely conscious. His eyes were flickering very close to closing.

The ghostly boy holding Sam looked up at Dean and was temporarily distracted. Sam managed to get a few inches higher, but he was clearly going to pass out soon. Probably pass out and not awake.

Dean swam as fast as he could. He wrapped his arms under Sam's arms and around his chest. He yanked up, but the spirit pulled down like a sick game of tug-o-war. It didn't help that Sam was weakly fighting against him, clearly not recognizing him.

_Hurry up, Dad! _Dean thought. He own breath was running out, no telling how close to drowning Sam was.

Suddenly the spirit released Sam and let out howl muffled by the water. The flames form on land licked his body underwater and finally he exploded causing a surge of bubbles.

The force caused Sam to be jerked from Dean's arms.

A wave of relief washed over Dean until he saw Sam's eyes roll back in his head and his lips part slightly.

_Sammy!_ Dean wrapped one arm securely around Sam and used his remaining three limbs to power himself to the surface.

Finally his head went above water and he gasped. He attempted to get Sam up on the dock, but his exhausted limbs refused to work.

It didn't matter through because two strong hands pulled both brothers up on to the dock.

**As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

**It was fairly even for John and no John, but eventually I decided there will be no John-centric chapter – however he will still definitely be in the story. **

**I have most of the next chapter already written, but I have midterms this week, so I might not get a chance to post until later in the week. **

**~Fuzzball457**


	3. Part 2 Sam's POV

**Hola! (I just finished studying for my Spanish midterm) Here is the next chapter. It's a little weird and scattered, but I figured that's probably how Sam's thoughts would be. **

**Anything in italics w/ '' around it is someone talking – it's just distant and foggy so I didn't put "" around it. **

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I think it sums it up pretty well. The next chapter will probably be up on Thursday or Friday. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do realize betweeness isn't a word :)**

**Part two – Sam's POV**

_Alive! I'm alive!_ But how – that was the big question. Hadn't he drowned? It didn't feel like he was underwater, though. Maybe he was dead after all. Well if so then why did being dead feel like lying on a wooden surface? _Oh, god! What if I'm in a coffin? _But then why was he conscious in a coffin? Surely someone would have checked he was actually _dead_ before burying him right? Maybe since he had drowned they just assumed when they found his body…wait! Drowned! In a lake! With a dock! He was on the dock! And by extension that meant he was mostly likely alive, right? I mean seriously, why would your chest hurt so fucking bad if you were dead? _No, _Sam concluded, _I am most definitely not dead. Maybe I'm not exactly 100% alive, but I'm not dead. _There was a word for that, right? Limbo! That was it – limbo, a state for betweeness. Between life and death. Between conscious and unconscious. Just between.

'C_ome on, Sam!' _some far off voice said – no _pleaded._

_Come on and do what?_

'_Just breathe damnit!'_

_I am breathing…aren't I? _Sam never had to think about that before. It was kind of just always a given that he was breathing.

'_Don't do this to me!' _Again with the pleading.

_I'm not doing anything! _Sam thought defensively. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. Now they were _slapping_ him? Was that really necessary?

'_Come on, Son!' _A different voice said. _Wait, son? So that means you must be…Dad? And if you're Dad, then the other voice must be…_

'_Please, Sammy, you have to be okay! You just have to be!' _

_Sammy. Yup it was Dean alright. _Dean was here. He would keep Sam safe.

'_Oh god, please, Sammy!' _Was Dean-kickin'-ass-and-takin'-names-Winchester _pleading?_ No way. Not Dean. Never. But he was. He was begging Sam to be okay.

Sam struggled through the many veils of unconsciousness to return to his brother and father.

Each second the voices got louder and clearer. Suddenly Sam was aware of a constricted feeling in his throat. He quickly realized Dean was right. He _wasn't _breathing. After a few seconds of fighting further into consciousness, Sam finally managed to couch and suck in some precious air. Though his eyes remained tightly closed, Sam could feel someone rolling him onto his side. Sam wanted to thank them, but he was coughing too damn much to even breath, let alone talk.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sam stopped coughing and began gulping down gasps of air. Before him was a familiar face with two green eyes.

"Hey, Sammy."

**So, good? Bad? All reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Part 2 Dean's POV

**I'm sooo sorry about the delay in posting, I was hit with a terrible case of writer's block. I've written this like a hundred times this previous weekend and still couldn't fit it to my liking. **

**I hope this was worth the wait!**

**CeCe Away: I hope the length of this one is satisfactory!**

**Part 2 Dean's POV (With a bit of John mixed in there)**

Dean pulled his exhausted body from the water. After a bit of coughing and some deep breaths, Dean sat up and pulled on his jacket. He crawled over to Sam who was laid out on the dock.

"He's not breathing!" John realized as Dean crept up to him. Dean and John got into position to commence CPR. John did the compressions and Dean blew into Sam's mouth.

"Come on, Sam!" Dean pleaded. Sam had to be okay. Dean refused to entertain any other possibilities. Being the stubborn kid he was, Sam was just taking his sweet time joining the world of the living. If he would just hurry up then maybe Dean's heart would stop trying to jump out of his chest, not that he was worried, Sam was going to be just fine…

"Just breathe, damnit!" Dean cried, his voice betrayed the fear he truly felt despite his mind trying to tell him otherwise.

Each time Dean gave a breath to Sam, a bit of his hope faded. This was taking too long. Sam had been out too long.

"Don't do this to me!" Dean whimpered.

John's own fear was slowly creeping up inside him. Making itself more known with each passing second. Each second his little boy _wasn't breathing. _

"Come on, son!" John said, adding his own encouragement.

"Please, Sammy, you have to be okay! You just have to be!" John felt his heart break at his oldest son's desperation. This was just supposed to be a simple salt and burn for crying out loud!

"Oh god, please, Sammy." Dean cried. It had been too long. John knew it. After Dean gave a breath to Sam, John did nothing.

"What? Why are you stopping? Do NOT give up on my little brother!" Dean screamed.

"Dean, please, you have to understand, it's just been too long." John tried to explain. He hoped Dean would get it because if he had to say his baby boy had died one more time he was gonna burst into tears and that was not something Winchesters did.

But Winchesters were allowed to cry when their youngest was in mortal peril. Well not anymore, now it was just when Sam was…John couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Tears started leaking out of Dean's eyes and, to John's surprise, out of the oldest Winchesters eyes as well.

"Dad, please, _please,_ just try one more time," Dean begged. Another thing Winchesters wouldn't do for anyone but Sammy – beg. John found himself nodding and slowly began doing compressions on Sam once more. After eleven compressions, the best thing that could have happened at that moment in the eyes of the two older Winchesters, happened. Sam began coughing and choking, his eyes remaining shut. Dean rolled Sam onto his side to help him breathe.

John was shocked. More at himself than anything. How _dare _he? How dare he give up so easily on Sam. _If Dean hadn't made me continue, then Sammy would have…_ A shiver ran through John and he just wanted to scoop his boys into his arms and run far away from this goddamn lake. Unfortunately Sam wasn't breathing so well, so that was out of the question.

Dean began rubbing Sam's back. "Shh, it's okay, Sammy, just relax, deep breathes," Eventually Sam's hacking coughs gave way to deep gasps.

Sam's eyes began to flicker and Dean ducked into his immediate line of vision.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said with a smile. Sam smiled faintly and reached out a hand towards his brother

"Dean," Sam choked out.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and John shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Sam. Sam turned glassy eyes towards his dad and quietly said "Dad," John nodded and began rubbing slow, calming circles in Sam's back.

Sam closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes, relaxing into his dad's jacket. After a few minutes Dean gave Sam a little prod and Sam opened his eyes.

"What do you say we go back to the motel and get you dried off?" Sam smiled and nodded.

Dean chuckled and replied, "Good, 'cause I gotta tell you, kid, you look like a drowned rat."

THE END

**So what do you think? Reviews would be appreciated and thank you so much for reading!**

**~Tori**


End file.
